Shine Brighter
by takealookinsideabook
Summary: The Killjoys are a force to be reckoned with. They're stronger than ever and getting closer to defeating Korse and BL/i, but when they unleash new technology, Killjoys unaware, all hell breaks loose.


The desert is almost completely dark by now. The sun can be seen sinking below the horizon, slowly but surely hiding for the cold, windy night to come. Maybe it would rain. Ghoul hated the rain. It burned through anything - clothes, skin, fizzing into your viens with a sharp sting. The icy winds weren't much better. They took your warmth slowly, inch by inch frosting each limb and bone until you're practically an ice cube.

Clouds rumble overhead, yet no wet drops hit Ghoul's skin, but he knows it won't be long. The once dry, bright desert became a dull, wet hell at night. Ghoul knew to avoid it like it was an infectious disease.

Footsteps echo from the diner and Ghoul doesn't turn to look because he knows who it is. He crosses his arms over his chest, huffing to himself but still can't help the smile tugging at his lips when the familiar arms encircle his waist. He leans back onto their chest, arching up into the touch of lips on his neck.

"You should come inside," Poison murmurs, thumbs stroking the soft skin of the younger mans hips. "It's getting dark,"

"I wanna stay out here," Ghoul whispers in reply, closing his eyes as Poison nudged his cheek gently with his nose.

"Kobra said we could have the back-room tonight," Poison says as his hands sweep lower.

"Yeah?" Poison hums into his neck. "Wanna have a smoke first?"

They pass a cigarette between them, Poison keeping one arm snug around the other man's waist. They don't talk, but it's comfortable silence that they're both used to.

Poison - or Gerard, as Ghoul knows him from before the bombs fell - is a good man, to put it simply. He had a kind heart and wouldn't hurt a fly, unless you were a drac, obviously.

He was also gorgeous. Firetruck red hair that whipped across his face in the desert winds. He wasn't overly muscular, but Ghoul liked the little bit of pudge that lingered. And his eyes, dear God, his eyes; a beautiful mix of hazel and green swirling into one colour that you couldn't possibly put a name to. Ghoul often got lost in his gaze, but Poison was no different with him. Even after the years they'd been together, they still had that almost annoying, but adorable Can't Keep My Hands Off You Love for each other. And it was enough to keep them sane in the desert.

Ghoul lets Poison steer him inside and when they almost fall face-first on the steps he has to cover the red-head's mouth to stop the loud, honking laughter from waking the others.

Their room is small, square and barely big enough to fit a single, ratty mattress they'd found in the corner, but it was a room. Their room. Private.

"Gee," Ghoul whispers, his voice muffled with amused laughter as Poison tries to tug his shirt up. "We're gonna get caught!"

"Just wanna see you," Poison whines, "Been so long since I've seen you, all of you,"

"I know," Ghoul sighs. They rarely settled in places for long, and even then there was always someone awake on watch, listening out for any sounds. They were so used to finding ways to please each other with their clothes on, Poison was going insane thinking of what's under his lover's clothes. "We could wait 'til morning and actually get some sleep, though,"

"Is that your way of asking for lazy morning sex?" Poison grins cheekily and Ghoul just sighs and rolls his eyes, but there's a smile of his own tugging at his mouth.

* * *

Ghoul wakes to Poison licking his way down his back. It takes him a moment to wake fully and work out what the odd, wet feeling travelling lower down his spine was.

"Oh," He breathes, "Gee?"

"Hm?"

"What're you doing?" He gasps when the older man's tounge slips further, and warm fingers squeeze the flesh of his ass, spreading his cheeks. "Are you- Where are-" He chokes on his words when the tounge sweeps across his hole in one swift movement, then again and once more. "Gee-"

"Shh, baby," Poison says softly before repeating his previous actions and grinning at the gasps that errupt from the other man.

He spends a good ten minutes working Ghoul into a frenzy of gasping for air, rutting back against Poison's mouth and whining, cursing and moaning.

"Gerard, God- fuck, Gee," Ghoul whines, pushing his hips back and then arching forward into Poison's hand moving on his dick, desperate to come. "Please, Gee, please c'mon,"

"You wanna come, Frankie?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, are you serious," Ghoul almost shouts, "Make me come, motherfucker,"

Party does; Ghoul lets out a loud - too loud to not be caught - moan of the older's name, thrashing back against Party's face a few times before making a sound like he was dying and spilling over the other's hand. Party bites back his laughter at it, kissing his way up his lover's back.

He waits a moment as Ghoul gasps for breath, hips twitching as he emptied himself.

"I came over the sheets," Ghoul whispers gleefully and they snigger, before falling silent after a happy sigh from Ghoul.

"Love you," Party says quietly, one hand sliding further over Ghoul's chest to pull him closer.

Ghoul smiles that special reserved smile that only he sees, and kisses him gently. "I love you too," He says, "So much."

The sincerity makes Party blush faintly. They kiss again, tender and slow, before Ghoul asks, "Did you take my underwear off?" Poison only grins and the younger pokes him on the chest. "Asshole,"


End file.
